When Kuroko Tetsuya Have a Twins
by Dian123
Summary: Kuroko punya kembaran? Apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi? Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

YOSSS! I'M BACK~

Disclaimer: Chara Krobas punya Fujimaki-Sensei!

Summary: Kuroko punya kembaran? Kok bisa?

Warning: Gaje Akut.

TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP… Tetsu melangkahkan kakinya sambil membaca buku di tangan-nya. Tiba-tiba,

DHUKK!

Dia menabrak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja," kata Tetsu. Yang ditabrak, Midorima Shintaro, me-ngerutkan dahi. "Kuroko? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Ganti Tetsu yang mengerutkan dahi. "Kuroko? Maaf, aku bukan Kuroko. Kau pasti salah orang. Gomenasai," sahut Tetsu sambil melanjutkan melangkah, meninggalkan Midorima yang ter-cengang. "Anak aneh," komentarnya.

SMP Teiko

"Hei, Kuroko!" panggil Midorima. Kuroko menoleh. "Midorima-kun? Doushitamo?" tanya Kuroko. "Kenapa kemarin kau bilang namamu bukan Kuroko?" tanya Midorima balik. Kuroko melongo. "Memang aku pernah bilang begitu?" sahut Kuroko bingung. "Iya! Kau bilang begitu!" jawab Midorima ngotot. "Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa bilang begitu, kemarin!" sahut Kuroko. Midorima mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, lagipula, Sensei sudah masuk. Dengarkan saja penjelasan Sensei. Lupakan yang tadi itu!" katanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah, Tetsu!"

Anak yang dipanggil Tetsu memasuki ruang kelas. Seisi kelas langsung ramai. Wajar saja, itu karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kuroko. Rambutnya cepak berwarna biru muda, bola matanya biru muda, bedanya, Tetsu perempuan, Kuroko laki-laki. Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi wajah para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Namaku Tetsu. Aku berasal dari Osaka. Salam kenal."

"Baiklah, Tetsu, sekarang, kau duduklah di sebelah kiri Seijuro Akashi, anak yang berambut merah itu."

"Baik," sahut Tetsu sambil berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Dia langsung duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Akashi, lalu mengambil sebuah buku catatan pelajaran. Dia tidak menyadari, Akashi memperhatikannya.

"Menarik," gumam Akashi pelan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tetsu merapikan mejanya, kemudian berjalan ke tempat Kuroko duduk. "Kuroko-nii, apa kabar?" sapanya. Kuroko tersenyum. "Baik. Kau sendiri? Rasanya kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya," sahut Kuroko. Tetsu menghela napas. "Aku baik. Kau benar, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, yah," jawab Tetsu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kuroko, ini kembaranmu?" tanya Kise.

Tetsu menatap Kise datar, membuat laki-laki itu terperanjat.

"Oh, iya. Tetsu, kuperkenalkan kau kepada Kiseki no Sedai. Ini Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan.. Ini Akashi Seijuro. Teman-teman, ini Tetsu," ujar Kuroko. "Ohayou gozaimasu," kata Tetsu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Uwoh, kalian berdua benar-benar sama!" seru Kise kagum. Kuroko dan Tetsu berpandangan sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kau yang kemarin menabrakku?" tanya Midorima. Tetsu mengangguk. "Maaf yang kemarin," sahutnya. "Tetsu, kenapa rambutmu pendek?" tanya Aomine. "Aku tidak suka rambut panjang," jawab Tetsu. "Makanan apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Murasakibara. "Es.. Krim?" jawab Tetsu lagi. "Oh, kebetu-lan aku punya banyak es krim. Kau mau satu?" tawar Murasakibara. "Ah, ya. Arigatou gozaimasu," sahut Tetsu sambil mengambil es krim rasa coklat. "Akachin, kau tidak mau bertanya kepada Tetchin?" kata Murasakibara. Akashi menggeleng. Tapi, matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsu. Tersenyum, berbicara, mengangguk…

Sangat.. Keren..?

"Akashicchi! Oi!" seru Kise. Akashi tergeragap. "Eh, ah? S-sou. Tetsu, kau bisa ber-main basket?" tanyanya. Tetsu terdiam sesaat. "Sepertinya?" jawab Tetsu ragu. "Kalau begitu, ikutlah kami. Kami ingin melihat kemampuanmu bermain basket," ajak Aomine. "Eh…? Baiklah…"

Merekapun melangkah menuju lapangan basket. Di lapangan, sangat sepi. Hanya ada Kiseki no Sedai dan Tetsu saja. Tetsu terdiam. Lapangan basket. Tiba-tiba,

DUKK!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai kepala Tetsu. "Uwa! Maaf, Tetsucchi!" pekik Kise ter-kejut. "Itai, desu…," rintih Tetsu sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengambil bola basket yang mengenainya dan melemparkannya kepada Kise. "Kalau begitu, kita ujicoba sekarang!" seru Aomine. Tetsu tersenyum, lalu mulai berlari. Akashi hanya diam di bangku cadangan, menatap Tetsu. Dribel, passing, shooting… Dia pasti memiliki bakat. Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Benar-benar menarik."

Selesai ujicoba…

"Huweeh, Tetsucchi benar-benar menyusahkan! Tapi, untungnya aku menang!" seru Kise. "Hahaha.., aku sendiri tidak menyangka masih bisa bermain basket," sahut Tetsu. "Aku mau beli minuman du—"

"Tidak usah." Seseorang mengatakan itu sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin. Tetsu mendongak. "Seijuro-sama?" kata Tetsu bingung. "Ini. Ambillah," sahut Akashi. Tetsu mengambil kaleng itu sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou gozaimasu," ujar Tetsu. Akashi memperhatikan Tetsu meminum minuman kaleng itu. "Ng? Seijuro-sama, kau mau?" tawar Tetsu sambil menyodorkan kaleng itu. Akashi menggeleng. "Untukmu saja," sahutnya. "Oh, baiklah.."

Rumah Tetsu dan Kuroko, pukul 09.00 PM

Trililililit~ Handphone Tetsu berbunyi, membangunkan Tetsu yang sudah nyaris tertidur. "Ng…? Siapa…?" gumam Tetsu sambil meraih HP-nya. Telepon dari nomor tak dikenal. Tetsu mengerutkan dahi. Siapa?

"Halo…?"

_"__Hai, Tetsu."_

"Eh? Gomenasai, ini siapa?"

_"__Seijuro. Aku Seijuro."_

"Seijuro… Akashi?"

_"__Iya."_

"D-darimana kau tahu nomorku?!"

_"__Aku diberi tahu Kise, Kise diberi tahu Kuroko."_

"…!"

_"…"_

"Aku tutup, ya."

_"__Jangan!"_

"Kenapa? Aku mau tidur."

_"__Kau tidur saja. Jangan tutup teleponnya. Kumohon."_

"Terserah…"

Dengan itu Tetsu tertidur. Di rumah Akashi, Akashi tersenyum. Dasar.

Pukul 06. 45 AM. SMP Teiko

"Seijuro-sama, yang tadi malam—Bisa kau lupakan itu?" kata Tetsu tiba-tiba. Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Doushite?" tanyanya. "Karena.. Itu… Membuatku… Merasa ber-salah," sahut Tetsu. "Bersalah? Kenapa?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Gara-gara kau meneleponku dari pukul 09.00 malam sampai pukul 05.00 malam, pasti pulsamu—", "Kata siapa? Aku pakai kartu yang bisa telepon gratis setiap hari," potong Akashi. "Memang ada kartu yang seperti itu?" sergah Tetsu. "Ada," sahut Akashi yakin. Tetsu menghela napas. "Terserah…," gumam Tetsu sambil berjalan menuju kursinya. Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ada 5 lembar surat di kolong mejanya. Dan itu semua… Untuknya. Tetsu membukanya, lalu membacanya satu-persatu. 3 surat yang sudah dibuka, berisi tentang rasa suka si pengirim kepada Tetsu. Wajah Tetsu seketika berubah. Sejak kapan dia terkenal? Bahkan ada surat dari kelas lain, pula! Saat hendak membaca surat ke-4, seseorang menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Ergh! S-siapa?" kata Tetsu kaget sambil meraba-raba.

"Jangan buka lagi." Suara Akashi.

"Seijuro-sama? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau membaca surat-surat itu lagi!"

"Tapi itu 'kan suratku!"

"Tetsu…"

"Ukh… Baiklah."

Kemudian, saat Akashi melepaskan pegangannya, Tetsu menyadari. Surat-suratnya susah diambil oleh Akashi. "Seijuro-sama.. Kau…," gerutu Tetsu. Akashi tersenyum

di tempatnya. Dia terkikik ketika Tetsu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan headset-nya. Akashi penasaran, lagu apa yang dia dengarkan? Tiba-tiba, Tetsu menyanyikan sesuatu. Lirik itu. Lirik lagu 'Ai Kotoba' atau 'Love Words'-nya Vocaloid. Akashi diam-diam tersenyum. Yang satu ini…


	2. Chapter 2

Lapangan basket Teiko, pukul 06. 00 PM

"Tetsucchi! Kurokocchi! Murasakibaracchi! Ayo main basket!" seru Kise. "Hei, hei, aku tidak diajak?" seru Midorima dan Aomine berbarengan. "Ya sudah, tapi aku berkelompok dengan Tetsucchi dan Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi dengan Midorimacchi dan Aominecchi!" sahut Kise. Midorima mencibir. "Kau akan mati di tanganku," cibir Aomine. "Yang penting aku bisa sekelompok dengan Si Kembar!" sahut Kise santai. "Hmm… He? Akachin, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Murasakibara. Akashi menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, AYO MULAI!" seru Aomine sambil melempar bola basket dengan penuh semangat. Akashi menatap mereka. Tidak, bukan mereka, tapi Tetsu. Hanya Tetsu. Saat Tetsu sedang memegang bola, Tetsu menyadari. Dari tadi, Akashi terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tetsu menatap Akashi sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bermain. 15 menit kemudian,

"TETSU!" panggil Akashi. Tetsu terkesiap. "KEMARILAH!" teriak Akashi. Tetsu mengangguk sambil berlari menghampiri Akashi. "Ada apa, Seijuro-sama?" tanya Tetsu. "Tetsu, jangan sebut aku_ 'sama'_. Aku bukan orang yang harus dihormati," pinta Akashi. "Baiklah. Ada apa, Seijuro…-kun?" tanya Tetsu lagi. "Tutup matamu," kata Akashi tegas. Tetsu memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba, Akashi memegang pipinya, lalu, disaksikan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya,

CHU~

Akashi mencium bibir Tetsu. Tetsu melotot. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, kecuali Akashi sendiri, terperanjat. "S-Seijuro-kun?!" pekik Tetsu sambil mengusap bibirnya. Akashi tersenyum. "Ini adalah _Declaration of War_," kata Akashi sambil memegang kepala Tetsu. Tetsu berjengit kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"UWOOH! Akashicchi curang!" teriak Kise kesal. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau, Tetsu-chan!" ucap Aomine. "Kurochin, berikan Tetchin kepadaku~" pinta Murasakibara. "Aku juga," kata Midorima. Wajah Tetsu menjadi merah padam. "Akashi, gantian!" seru Aomine. Akashi menggeleng sambil menarik tangan Tetsu. "Ambil sendiri kalau mau!" serunya sambil berlari. Tetsu yang tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi, mau tidak mau juga ikut berlari. "Seijuro-kun! Apa maksudmu deklarasi perang?!" tanya Tetsu sambil terus berlari. "Tentu saja perang untuk mendapatkanmu!" sahut Akashi. "Kenapa aku?" seru Tetsu kaget. "Karena memang kau yang kami inginkan!" sahut Akashi sambil tertawa. Tetsu mendengus. Setelah cukup jauh berlari, mereka berhenti. "Seijuro-kun, kau… Jahat..," bisik Tetsu sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur di bangku taman. Berlari dari lapangan basket Teikou sampai taman sekolah Teikou yang cukup jauh(karena masih dipisahkan beberapa tempat latihan klub lain) memang sangat melelahkan, tak heran Tetsu sampai tertidur karena lelah. Akashi tertawa saat melihat Tetsu yang tertidur pulas. Dia menepuk kepala Tetsu lembut.

* * *

"Ng… Uwaah~Eh?" gumam Tetsu. "Ternyata aku masih disini, yah.. Seiju—eh?" Katakata Tetsu terputus saat menyadari Akashi sedang tertidur. Tetsu mendengus. "Lebih baik aku pergi duluan," gumamnya sambil beranjak pergi. Saat baru akan melangkah, tiba-tiba,

"Tetsu, kalau kau mau pergi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan guntingku."

DHEG! Tetsu terperanjat, lalu menoleh. Akashi sudah bangun!

"Kau… Bagaimana—"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bangun duluan."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Kalau begitu, pulang bersamaku."

"Seijuro-kun…"

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'!"

Dan dengan itu, Akashi langsung menarik tangan Tetsu. Tetsu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berlari mengikuti Akashi.

* * *

Di rumah Tetsu

Tiririririririt~ HP Tetsu berbunyi. "Hahh… Telepon lagi. siap lagi sekarang?" gumam Tetsu sambil mengambil HP-nya. Di layar tertulis: 'RYOTA KISE'. Tetsu mengernyitkan dahi. Kise? Mau apa dia?

"Halo?"

_"__Halo, Tetsucchi!"_

"Ryota-kun, bisa jangan keras-keras?"

_"__Eh, gomenasai. Ano, Tetsucchi, nanti sore… Bagaimana kalau kita berdua ke taman?"_

"Ng? Boleh saja. Tapi…"

_"__Ya?"_

"Kapan?"

_"__Nanti, jam 3 sore. Bagaimana?"_

"Oh, oke."

_"__Yeah! Sampai jumpa, Tetsucchi!"_

"Oh, iya."

KLIK!

Tetsu menghela napas. Sekarang sudah jam 02.45. 15 menit lagi. Lebih baik dia bersiap-siap sekarang. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian.

"Ng… Ah, sudah jam segini. Sudahlah, pakai baju yang biasanya saja," gumam Tetsu sambil membuka lemari. Ia memilih memakai celana training biru, kemeja putih dan jaket biru. Tidak lupa, dia mengambil sebuah kacamata. Jaga-jaga, kalau misal ada fans Kise yang lewat, bisa-bisa dia didemo karena dikira pacar Kise(dasar-_-). Dengan sepeda, diapun melesat menuju taman.

* * *

Di taman…

"Tetsucchi telat…," keluh Kise ketika Tetsu datang tergesa-gesa. "Eheheh, maaf. Rumahku kan jauh," sahut Tetsu sambil memarkir sepedanya di tempat pemarkiran sepeda, lalu menguncinya. "Nah, jadi, kita mau apa disini?" tanya Tetsu. "Ayo kita ke Maji!" seru Kise. "Hah? Baiklah."

Kemudian…

"Tolong, 2 burger, 1 shake vanili dan 1 banana shake," ujar Kise kepada seorang pelayan. "Baik, 2 burger, 1 shake vanili, dan 1 banana shake akan segera datang," sahut pelayan tersebut lalu pergi. "Ehm, Ryota-kun, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tetsu. "He? Kenapa?" tanya Kise balik. "Etto.. Kau yang membayariku shake vanili..?" sahut Tetsu ragu. Kise tertawa. "Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan, kok!" sahut Kise. "Arigato, Ryota-kun," ujar Tetsu sambil tersenyum. "Tetsucchi, kau ini benar-benar mirip dengan Kurokocchi, ya!" kata Kise sambil menepuk kepala Tetsu. "Kami 'kan kembar," sahut Tetsu. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti, kok. Kalian memang kembar. Tapi, baru pertama kali melihat anak kembar identik dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda," jelas Kise. "Ini dia, 2 burger, 1 shake vanili dan 1 banana shake." Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka berdua. "Nee, arigato gozaimasu!" sahut Kise. Pelayan itu lalu pergi. "Nah, Tetsucchi, jangan ragu-ragu. Makanlah!" kata Kise sambil tersenyum. "Oh, _sou_(ya). Selamat makan~" kata Tetsu sambil memakan burger bagiannya. Kise menyeruput banana shakenya sambil menatap Tetsu. "Ng? _Doushitamo_(ada apa), Ryota-kun?" tanya Tetsu. Kise tersedak. Ketahuan! "Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Teruskan saja!" sahut Kise salah tingkah. Tetsu menatap Kise sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menggigit burgernya. Kise menghela napas. Yang satu ini, Kise pikir dia sangat menarik.

* * *

"Ne, arigato gozaimasu, Ryota-kun, kau sudah mengantarku ke rumah. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Tetsu sambil menutup pintu pagar. Kise melambaikan tangan. Setelah bayangan Kise menghilang, Tetsu menghela napas sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tetsu-chan? Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko. "Huwaah~ Melelahkan," keluh Tetsu sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Kuroko menatap Tetsu sambil tersenyum. "Anak itu masih belum mengerti," gumam Kuroko geli.

Di dalam kamar, Tetsu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. "Kiseki no Sedai… Mereka terlalu ajaib," gumam Tetsu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

"Siapa yang ajaib?"

Tetsu terperanjat.

"K-Kuroko-nii?! Bilang dulu kalau masuk, kenapa?!" tegur Tetsu. Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sebelah Tetsu. "Aku 'kan kakakmu, kenapa harus minta izin?" tanya Kuroko. "Karena ini kamarku," sahut Tetsu. "Terserah. Oh, tadi Aomine-kun telepon. Katanya, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu besok. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, manajer klub Teikou. Dia sangat penasaran denganmu," ujar Kuroko. "Oh, pasti karena Daiki-kun yang menceritakannya tentangku," sahut Tetsu. Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya, kau mulai memiliki banyak fans, ya," ujar Kuroko. Tetsu terdiam. "Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang, tolong pergilah," sahut Tetsu. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Uwoo! Benar-benar mirip!" seru Momoi saat melihat Kuroko dan Tetsu. "Arigato gozaimasu," sahut Kuroko dan Tetsu berbarengan. "Suara kalian bahkan nyaris sama! Keren!" pekik Momoi lagi. "Momoi, kau ini norak," cibir Aomine. "Diamlah, Dai-chan!" sembur Momoi kesal. Tiba-tiba, bola mata Momoi mendadak berbinar. "Tetsu-chan, Kuroko-kun, bagaimana kalau kalian bertukar pakaian?" pinta Momoi. "WEETZ! Oi, oi, _dashite_?! Apa maksudmu!?" seru Aomine. "Sudahlah, Dai-chan~ Lagipula, kau sebenarnya juga ingin melihatnya, 'kan?" sahut Momoi. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua memakai beberapa pakaianku? Pasti lebih keren!" usul Kise. Tetsu dan Kuroko berpandangan. "Momoi-chan, setuju?" tanya Kise. Momoi mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Midorima melongo. Murasakibara tidak peduli. Aomine terpana. Akashi terdiam.

KEMUDIAN

"Kyaa!" Tetsu-chan! Kuroko-kun!" pekik Momoi saat melihat mereka berdua. Tetsu memakai kemeja dengan jaket biru dan celana panjang hitam. Sementara itu, Kuroko memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi dan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Tetsu. "Tetsu, kau ini seperti laki-laki, ya," keluh Aomine. "Sesuai dengan ramalan bintang hari ini, ternyata Cancer benar-benar akan melihat sesuatu yang membuat mereka… Kaget," gumam Midorima sambil menepuk dahinya. Wajahnya memerah. "Kurokocchi! Tetsucchi! Kalian sangat keren!" seru Kise. "Aku jadi ingin memakan kalian…," gumam Murasakibara. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita ganti baju juga!" seru Kise.

Akhirnya…

Midorima memakai kacamata hitam, jaket hijau tua dan celana panjang abu-abu. Aomine memakai kemeja abu-abu, dasi biru tua dan celana panjang hitam. Kise memakai kaus oranye, jaket putih, syal kuning dan celana panjang putih. Murasakibara memakai kaus ungu gelap dan celana pendek hitam. Akashi memakai kemeja hitam, jaket merah, dasi merah dan celana panjang hitam. Momoi, karena Kise tidak punya baju wanita, jadi Kise memberinya kaus berwarna putih, rompi hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru.

"U-uwah, Kise, banyak sekali kostummu!" seru Aomine. "Ini style, STYLE!" sahut Kise kesal. "Momoi-chan, kau terlihat cantik," puji Kise. Momoi tersenyum. "Menurut ramalan bintang, warna abu-abu merupakan warna keberuntungan untuk Cancer," kata Midorima. "Ternyata… Baju Kise pendek, ya..," gumam Murasakibara. "Kau yang terlalu tinggi, Baka!" seru Kise. "Kau tidak punya baju dengan gambar gunting? Boleh aku gunting bajumu yang ini?" tanya Akashi. "TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Kise. "Kurokocchi, kau juga mau memprotesku?" tanya Kise. "Baju ini, memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko. "…Maksudmu, ssu?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
